For Jack, Forever Ago
by twolostsouls25
Summary: Ever wondered what happened with Kensi and Jack all those years ago? Well obviously I did. Based on Bon Iver's Beautiful story of an album called For Emma, Forever Ago. Enjoy! Also a slight hint of Densi near the end. Of I can I'll write a sequel which will be realllly cool and there will definitely be more densi


**NCIS LA and characters belong to Bellisario. Not mine**

Sup errbody. It's Liz and hey, I'm actually posting something! Yeah, honestly all I do is read, and admittedly I don't even review that much, even though I really should. Sorry for that. From now on I will.

So I don't really write fan fictions anymore. They're kind of hard to be honest, and I rarely stumble across ones that I really like even though I read a lot. There are lots of good ideas out there, but to me what makes a story unreadable is when the author doesn't capture the true essence of the character they're writing about. And this is hard, don't get me wrong. It's why I don't write many fanfics anymore. It's hard because the characters aren't actually yours to manipulate and you have to work hard to get that very essence.

I only write fanfics when I get truly inspired by something and today an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I was thinking of Kensi and Jack and how their story was never really elaborated on so I thought it'd be interesting to create their history, and what better to do that with than having Bon Iver's heartbreaking story of an album, _For Emma, Forever Ago_ (which for the sake of my story I have obviously named _For Jack, Forever Ago._ Each chapter is a song in an album and a stage in their relationship with Re: Stacks being the epilogue.

All I ask of you is that you have each song playing quietly in the background as you read each chapter. That's what I'll be doing as I write them.

This will be a nine part story and I'll do my best to capture the characters. Thank you for reading

_For Jack, Forever Ago_

**Chapter 1: Flume**

A harsh ringing from the night stand. That is all it takes to rouse Kensi Blye from her bed in the mornings. No snooze, no going back to sleep. Awake is awake. It's not so hard really, especially on nights where sleep doesn't come. It's become somewhat of an annual occurrence, not that Jack was still a constant agonizing though on her mind as it had been so long ago, but the dull roar was just enough to make December the twenty-fifth a not so amazing day.

After a particularly tough case Hetty had been gracious enough to give OSP a nice and lengthy holiday. The only problem was that Kensi didn't exactly have anyone to spend it with. Except maybe her memories—and that wasn't exactly what she would call good company.

Six thirty. Too early for most vacationing folk, but for Kensi, it was a perfect time to go for a run.

For once her run is silent. No music, no phone. In ways she thought it wouldn't feel right. Silence was her friend today. The warmth of the sun warmed her skin as she felt it rise over time, and for a moment she thought, it was on a day just like this that she met Jack.

June 15th _Forever Ago_

The sun rose over the dark blue green waters of the Atlantic Ocean and the waves crashed in a low hum a short distance away. Maryland's beaches were different than California. She liked that the sun rose over the ocean, giving her a beautiful view for her morning runs. Today in particular was the start of a beautiful day, a day that screams 'it only gets better from here'. These days made her think of taking long hikes with her dad, or the both of them fixing up their car on a sunny afternoon. Kensi Blye smiled to herself for a short while, almost lost in her thoughts when suddenly she had a companion. Another runner had—for some reason—joined her lonely ranks and she looked up curiously at him. A sturdy man who stood at least six feet tall. He was a marine. And she'd know it even if he wasn't wearing that gray shirt with the all too familiar 'semper fi' logo. His hair was shaved, he had that basic training build, and his posture was that of a trained soldier.

She held her curious gaze and he met it with dark hazel eyes and a charming white toothed crooked smile.

"Hello" She said, her voice edged with curiosity,

And came his reply "What were you thinking about just now?" He asked.

She kept her pace, though a bit perplexed at his greeting "What?"

"You were smiling" He answered simply, seeming at ease with their steady jog "What made you smile?" He asked, the corners of his lips turned up himself.

She squinted her eyes a bit, but decided to humor him. "My dad" She said simply

"Well that's definitely something to smile about" He said. "My dad always makes me smile" He chuckled.

Kensi stared at this man, amused by his audacity to approach such an unknown stranger and strike up this conversation. Her lips turned up in an amused smile.

"See there you go smiling again" He said "What is it this time?" He asked, his own crooked smile returning.

"Nothing" she let out a small laugh.

"Well alright" He settled "So what are you doing in Maryland?" He asked. A small flicker of surprise painted her face wondering how he knew she wasn't from around here. He smirked "don't get freaked out, I'm not stalking you or anything" He laughed "When I saw you, you didn't seem like you knew exactly where you were going"

"I'm from LA" Kensi gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know he was off the hook. "I had to move here for work for a little while. Just flew in last night"

"you unpacked yet?"

"nope"

"Maybe I'll stop by and help you sometime"

"That would be nice" She smiled, and they both slowed to a stop near a bench on the boardwalk

"And what about you?" She asked "you're a marine—"

"Observant as a sniper, you are" He joked, showing of his marines t-shirt. She laughed at the irony. "you live over at Bethesda?"

"Indeed I do" he confirmed "I'm jack by the way"

"Kensi" She replied

"Short for _mah_-kensie I presume?" He put extra emphasis on the 'mah'. She laughed

"Just Kensi."

"Well, _Kensi_," He said "can I tell you something?"

"Uhh sure" She said a bit tentatively.

"You are the most beautiful Woman I've ever seen, and it has been a pleasure talking to you." He held out his hand for her to shake it, and she took it with a blushing smile

"Why thank you Jack" She said

"Why don't you meet me here? The sun sets on the bay at seven and you should really see it. It' beautiful."

She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him for a moment, contemplating the idea. She finally thought 'what the hell' and nodded her head "See you at seven" she said before giving him a small salute and starting her jog back home.

Only love is all maroon

Gluey feathers on the flume

Sky is womb and she's the moon

**Short-ish chapter. They'll vary in length according to the song I guess. Some may be quite long, that is if my crazy motivation for this story lasts long enough for me to finish it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
